


Makes me wanna give you my heart

by Suriclaudio



Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Frobin, Gentle Kissing, My First Fanfic, soft heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriclaudio/pseuds/Suriclaudio
Summary: Maybe they did not expect this form the first time they met, but as their journey unraveled, their feelings could not be hold back anymore, so this was the beggining....
Relationships: Franky & Nico Robin, Franky/Nico Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Makes me wanna give you my heart

A strong presence going around wherever he goes, but with an even stronger sense of blame inside his giant heart, that was Franky. For his family he was the protector of Water 7, keeping the city crime in check, but for the others he was just a loud and over the top hoodlum. After deciding to help the strawhats, he was willing to risk his own life for the sake of a woman who he had just met. When he saw how strong their friends bonds were with her, the goodness in his heart made him keep going on and on until he found Robin. His strong presence filled with this sense of protection, that meant a lot for her, she hadn't felt like this since Saul, her long gone friend sacrificed himself for her, but now there's Franky, this stranger that she just met and had no reason to be doing this for her, it was almost lost in her mind what it felt to have someone caring and willing to risk it all for her, but for now on she would never have to feel unprotected or alone again, something she was not expecting to feel so soon but it came right when it was most needed. Franky tried to right his wrongs, he perceived her that her life had a meaning, that it was not a mistake as the people was telling her since she was a kid, that glimpse of hope that he put in her heart was strong enough to keep her going on, until she found her friends and stated in front of them that she wanted to live, she wanted to go to the sea with them, with her friends, with her new family....and so they made it possible with their own efforts.

A trick from the destiny made Franky get to know the strawhats, so then he could forgive himself for this blame that he kept locked inside him, now that his heart was free, it had space for something else, maybe someone else. Now a new journey, a new part in his life was beginning, the dream of sailing across the seas with his crew on board of the ship built by himself, this has become his new reality, finally he felt free from what restrained him so much in Water 7. This was also a new reality for Robin, after going through hell during all these years she could finally be herself, actually, she could finally allow herself to be who she really was, now she had friends who would help her to perceive in her dreams, to focus on what she wanted to do with her life, it was something that she almost forgot how to do, but now she was free to make her own choices, and she chooses to be with the strawhats to discover the secrets that the world was hiding for her along the people that she cared so much. For both of them this was not just a simple journey, it was a scream of freedom, facing the ocean together, the infinite possibilities and outcomes of their adventure was thrilling.

Robin was always reserved but as she was getting closer to the strawhats she was getting loose and started to open up more and more with them, thought most of them were much younger than her, Franky was the only one older, so whenever she needed to open up with someone....Franky was always there for her, he too needed to talk about his feelings sometimes, even tough he was tough as steel on the outside, everyone knew he was soft-hearted, so he was never ashamed to show her this side of his.

But it all came down to this one night, they needed to stop by the closest island to gather some food and other supplies, so they docked in and as they were wondering around, they found a small but joyful place, a saloon with a cheerful feeling, so they could enjoy some time at solid ground. Robin was enjoying the cheerfulness of her crew, drinking and eating together, her eyes was shining with happiness. She looked at the boy's enthusiasm with Franky, remembering her from their time at Ennies Lobby.....the feeling that was created there, this feeling of protection that after some time unraveled as caring and tenderness was warming her heart day after day, something that she never thought that she would experience, now she was allowing herself to feel something that even her could not understand, a tightness in her chest that was trying to tell her something that maybe she was scared to hear, but now it was not the time to be scared, she was decided of what she wanted but not quite sure how that could happen. Meanwhile, Franky was having fun eating with the crew, talking about some improvements for the Sunny with Usopp.... until he realized that Robin was looking at him, he immediately struck his iconic suuper pose with a piece of meat in his mouth, catching her off guard and making her laugh...that laugh was not something that everyone sees often but was something that gave so much joy to him every time he saw it, even though almost everyone laughs at Franky's over the top attitude, with Robin there was something different. Knowing that they both shared a troubled past, he always tried to make her smile, this was his way of showing affection, he doesn't wanted to see her sad face ever again like the one he saw at Ennies Lobby, her smile is the last thing he thinks about when he sleeps and the first that comes to his mind when he wakes up, that was a fuel that not even all the cola in the world would surpass.

After they almost emptied all the food and drinks that the saloon had, Robin stood up and got to the outside to take some fresh air, it was a warm summer night, she could feel a light breeze in the air that was almost getting her cold, but it was still very pleasant to her, she leaned against a short wall just resting her body. Some minutes had passed and as she was losing herself in her own thoughts, Franky showed up and leaned next to her, this time he was just quiet and calm but still you could see the happiness in his eyes, he only behaved himself like this when he was about to have a serious or more intimate talk, sometimes it was about his own feelings and insecurities but some others was to advise someone, but this time it was to enjoy this moment. They both knew that there was no need to say anything, their feelings were almost talking by themselves, Robin looked at Franky and his smile was just inviting her closer, so she just let herself go, her arms tried to reach around his neck, this caught him off guard but when he realized it, he got closer, so he could reach out to her waist, finally there were no space between each other, all they wanted was between their arms. They pressed their bodies against each other, their warmth was overflowing, until their eyes glared at each other, in the middle of that moment it was like the time was stopped, their eyes shining within the moonlight leaving place to their desire that was pushing within their hearts. After that moment Franky's attention were taken away from her eyes and was redirected directly to her lips, he didn't even hesitated to move his lips closer to hers, it was clear that she was thinking the same, her fingers caressed trough his blue hair as she was pushing it towards her, until their lips finally touched each others, a kiss that was waiting a long time to happen but now was finally there, it was not just their lips or their bodies that were connected, it was something that their hearts could only feel, so they could try to understand, they enjoyed that moment of intimacy, that moment that they were desiring so much, when it came to an end, the spark of something much bigger was created, and they knew it, their soft smiles to each other was telling all they needed to hear.

That night, they both got back to the sunny with an almost childish smile, and they were not shy about it, they got back into their bedrooms to rest after all that happened, Robin was felling something that she never felt before, a kind of happiness that she was not used to, but she knew that she was loving it. Meanwhile, Franky was lying down on his bed, he had no hurry to sleep because there was no dream that he could get that would be better than the one that he was living, finally he could lay down knowing that everything has gone well, and from that point, imagining what the future was holding for them, that feeling…was truly suuper.


End file.
